Being His
by wishesneverdocometrue
Summary: This is the story of Blaine and his search for a loving, caring, everything else Dom. His journey is a little bumpy, however... Submissive!Blaine, Dom!Kurt, BDSM, bondage, dubious non-con, smut, lemons, whatever else you want to bring up, tell me and I'll add it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Being His**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Glee, I don't own Darren (though I wish I did…) or Chris Colfer (swoon)…**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine was a very frustrated, very horny young man.

Ever since he'd discovered his submissive tendencies, he'd frequented D/S bars and clubs, looking for someone, anyone, to dominate him. He would go to the club every second night, sometimes more frequently when his work schedule allowed. Blaine was desperate, Blaine _needed_ it.

As Blaine walked into his usual club, he looked around. He saw all the happy couples, all the perfect subs kneeling at their perfect doms' feet… He was jealous. Even after all this time, he was still jealous. He wanted that, he wanted to belong to someone, to _be theirs_. So, without further ado, he made his way over to the group of doms in the middle of the club, next to the stage and the dance floor.

"Oooh, is that little Blainey?" A woman purred, grinning up at him from her seat as he walked over.

"Hey Lauren.." He murmured, smiling slightly as he awkwardly integrated himself within the group. "So… Who wants me tonight?"

This was what Blaine's life had become. He was a slut for their use, and he loved it. He loved being taken over, being dominated like there was no tomorrow… But he hated the way they left him, and they always left. He was never really _theirs_.

"Mmm.. I'm feeling like you're mine tonight, Blainers…" Sebastian Smythe purred, a sly smirk on his face.

Oh no… Blaine gasped, before nodding slightly. "Y- Yes Sir…" He walked away with him, stepping up onto the stage and kneeling before his temporary Dom.

This'll be a rough night. Blaine reminded himself, looking up at Sebastian's sneering face.

"Do you want my cock, slut?" He growled, tugging at his belt and sliding it from the loops, before letting it hang loosely from his hand.

"Y- Yes Sir…" Blaine whimpered, looking at the slight bulge in Sebastian's pants.

"Tell me you want it." Sebastian said, his hands fisting in Blaine's hair and tugging harshly, forcing him to look back up at the Dom's face as Blaine hesitates.

"I- I want your cock… Sir." Blaine murmurs, his eyes betraying his fear only for a moment.

"Louder, slut." Sebastian growled, tugging harder at Blaine's hair.

"I want your cock, Sir…" Blaine said clearly, looking up at Sebastian, but avoiding his eyes.

"Louder!" Sebastian roared, causing Blaine to flinch slightly.

"I really want your cock Sir!" Blaine yelled, gasping as he felt the Dom's hand make contact with his cheek, causing him to fall sideways and feeling a small piece of his hair rip away from his head.That's gonna hurt tomorrow… Blaine realised, massaging his scalp.

"You're such a whore. You can't taste my cock, not yet." Sebastian murmured, before tugging Blaine to his feet and throwing him down on the table before him. "But you can have this." He purred, before yanking Blaine's pants down and slapping him harshly across his behind.

"Ahh!" Blaine cried, having not expected the blow.

"Hold on, whore." Sebastian spat, holding his belt up, ready to swing.

**A/N: Okay, so, um… I'm really not very good at writing long chapters. While I hope that they will get longer from here, I don't really know if they will… **

**I also might update rather sporadically cause I've got school and my internet always gets taken by my ever-loving mother… .**

**I hope you like it though… Reviews? Please? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I thought that I should tell you that this will probably be my first and last regular update. I'm going back to school the day after tomorrow and I'm sad to say it but school comes first… So it might be a couple of days to a couple of weeks before I can update again, and I'm sorry… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Kurt, or Blaine. Though I want those precious boys in my life.**

"Blaine!" Wes shrieked, jumping up from his seat as his coffee went flying from the table.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Blaine cried, moving to clean up Wes' slacks and wincing as he sat on his heels. It _had_ been a painful night, and Blaine had found it difficult to sit down all day.

"It's okay…" Wes murmured, sighing slightly. "What's up with you today..? You're all jumpy.."

"'S nothing, Wes… Just sore is all.."Blaine smiled slightly, looking down. _Sore ass, back, thighs, neck… _Blaine thought to himself, running his hand through his hair.

"Sore..? Nice night at the club then..?" Wes chuckled, grinning down at his best friend.

"Y- yeah…" Blaine murmured, standing slowly and moving to take the napkins he used to the bin. He winced as he moved, trying not to show it, but Wes new better.

"It was that piece of shit, Sebastian, wasn't it..?" Wes growled, standing as Blaine froze.

"H- he's not a piece of shit…" Blaine whimpered, refusing to look at Wes.

"Go to the car." Wes growled, unfairly using his dominance against Blaine. Blaine glared at Wes as he followed his command, walking quickly out the door and standing next to the door.

"He's not.." Blaine pleaded, looking up at Wes as he came back over to him.

"I'm not talking about him. I'm not letting you see that asshole again." Wes snarled, before opening Blaine's door and shoving him in. "I'm taking you home."

Blaine didn't see Sebastian for weeks after that. Wes didn't let him go back to the club, and he'd never seen Sebastian outside of it. But to be honest, he was glad. He'd taken time to relax and stop worrying about his submissive tendencies, though in turn this was causing him to become more and more pent up sexually.

After two months, Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He needed to go to a club, to be dominated.. Or at least be in that wonderful atmosphere. So he resolved to beg Wes for the permission to return to his club, and to see his friends again. He picked up his phone, automatically dialling his friend's number.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" Came Wes' voice, and a sound of sizzling in the background.

"I- I have a problem, Wes…" Blaine murmured, ashamed, as he looked at his toes, walking into his closet and peering around at his sub outfits, all made of tight fitting material, and deciding which would be most suited to tonight.

"What would that problem be, Blaine?" Wes asked, obviously flipping burgers or something similar as he talked.

"I- I can't take it anymore… I _need_ it.." Blaine whimpered into the phone, running his hand through his hair.

"You don't wanna say it, do you..?" Wes laughed, the sizzling sound stopping as Wes slid the frypan off of the element.

"S- say what?" Blaine blushed, biting his lip though he knew that Wes couldn't see him.

"You miss being fucked, taken, used.." Wes grinned, leaning against the counter as he listened.

"I- I can say it… I'm not ashamed…" Blaine stuttered, blushing deeper.

Wes laughed on the other side of the phone, making Blaine have to pull his end away from his ear. "Oh Blainers… You cute little thing!" He continued to laugh, before speaking again. "Alright, fine. I'll take you to one of my favourite clubs, that way I can protect you if that asshole comes near you…" He ended with a growl, glaring at the wall.

"O- okay…"

"Wear something sexy." Wes grinned, snapping his phone shut and nodding his head. This would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: I really don't own Glee. But you guys know how much I want to.**_

_A/N: Okay so seriously I am SO sorry that this took so long. I had a total writer's block and I was just stuck for so long! And then it suddenly came to me this morning and I typed it all up today… So I'm really sorry if it's not so good or has a couple of spelling mistakes or anything like that!  
Feel free to PM me if you think I should change anything! 3 I hope that you enjoy! :3_

* * *

Well… Blaine wore something sexy. His outfit consisted mainly of tight leather and buckles, hugging his defined body, showing it off to it's full potential.

He walked into the club, immediately spotting Wes' black hair over the sea of brown and bleached blonde. He grinned somewhat reluctantly as he saw Wes' face light up, laughing as the slightly older man ran towards him.

"Blaine! You came! I was gonna make David come and _drag_ you out if you didn't…" Wes growled, before grinning and taking Blaine's hand. "Come on! You've gotta meet this girl… I swear to god she's perfect." Wes said excitedly, jogging over to the woman.

"Blaine, meet Casey."

"Oh, so you're Blaine?" Casey smiled softly, extending her hand from her place on the stool next to Wes' seat. "I've heard so much about you from Wes…" She murmured, smiling as she gently patted his hand, compassion in her eyes.

"Y- yeah… That's me." Blaine breathed, blushing gently as he sat on a stool like Casey's on the other side of the table, alone. He scratched the back of his head, watching Wes stroke at Casey's head, a gentle smile on his face as she scrunched her nose up, giggling as he scratched behind her ears.

"So…" Blaine started, before clearing his throat. "When did you two meet?" Blaine asked, seeing that Wes obviously had been keeping something, or some_one_ from him.

"Oh, uh… Yeah… About that." Wes stuttered, before an embarrassed grin spread over his face. "We've known each other for about 2 months now… I asked her to be mine like two weeks after we met." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head.

"Well, I see why you would, I mean, she is kind of adorable." Blaine smirked, letting Wes off the hook and patting his forearm. "Happy for you, man." He grinned, before tucking his hands back into his lap and staring at them for a moment, his own thoughts getting away from him. _Why can't I find a nice guy like that..? Someone who'll treat me like Wes treats Casey…_

"Blaine?" Came Casey's voice, her hand reaching out to gently brush his knee. Blaine jumped, pulling himself from his reverie and smiling shyly at her.

"Y- yes?" He stuttered, laughing slightly at himself.

"Do you have a Domme?" She asked, tilting her head gently as both Blaine and Wes froze.

"Case…" Wes murmured, gently tugging at her beautiful, light collar, warning her.

"No, it's okay Wes." Blaine smiled, before looking back to Casey. "I'm not into Dommes, actually… I'm kinda gay…" He laughed gently, before shaking his head slightly, looking back down.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She squeaked, before biting her lip and starting again. "Uh, a Dom, then?" She grinned awkwardly, still managing to look radiant.

"No one at the moment, actually…" He murmured, smiling at her and then looking around the room. "Wes?"

"Yes, Blaine?" Wes asked, looking down at his friend.

"Could I go get a drink, sit at the bar…?" The shorter man asked, smiling and tilting his head towards the counter.

"Oh, sure, see you later!" Wes smiled, letting Blaine leave him and Casey alone.

* * *

Blaine was sitting at the bar, mindlessly sipping at his drink as he stared towards the stage, his mind elsewhere. He was thinking about Sebastian, about how much he missed being dominated, about how much he wanted someone to come home to. _Stop being so stupid about this Blaine.. You'll find someone, someday… _His optimistic side reminded him, causing him to chuckle to himself, shaking his head and taking another sip of his drink.

As he turned his head towards the stage again, he nearly spilled his drink all over his outfit.

_Who. Is. That. _His mind purred, as his eyes locked on to the tight pants, white dress shirt, black tie and sexy, unbuttoned charcoal grey vest.

The man was obviously setting up for some kind of musical number, as other men formed a semicircle of instruments around him. A very strange combination of guitar, violin, electric drums, piano, bass and other instruments… Blaine was quite intrigued.

He watched the man as the band set up, watched him grin at the crowd as they began to gather around him, his eyes sweeping over the crowd before he looked back at his band, nodding slightly.

The opening bars of the song were played, with a drum beat and an intermittent violin plucking. Blaine immediately recognised the song, his eyes widening slightly as the vocalist began, his voice weaving and ducking over the people around him, immediately making them perk up and start to cheer.

_I know you've suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

He moaned into the microphone, clutching it and bending himself towards it, his eyes closing as he emanates desire, his tongue running over his lips as he rolled his hips.

_Soothing_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

Blaine almost melted at the words, before sitting up straighter, holding himself higher and watching the man almost reverently, following his every movement and hanging off his every word.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

As the man hit the chorus, Blaine shifted forward in his seat, causing the bartender to chuckle and look at him, obviously having seen this reaction to the singer before. The man looked out over the audience, almost growling the next verse, a sultry smirk on his face as many people in the audience reacted to him, grinning and moving to the music. It was obvious that he'd had an impact on a lot of people.

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

Blaine was positively trembling at the singer's words, a gasp escaping his lips as the singer's eyes locked onto his, luring him in as he moaned the next words, causing Blaine to bite hard at his lip, willing down his embarrassing erection. _This guy is just too good to be true… He can't be singing to me.. He __**can't**__ be gay!_ His subconscious said to him, but he didn't listen. He was much to wrapped up in the lust and desire that was rolling off of the vocalist.

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

Blaine's mouth popped open as the singer pointed out at him, obviously singing the lyrics to him now. Blaine was locked in his gaze for the rest of the song, swaying to the beat and completely unable to will away his hardness now, his cheeks flushed as the singer stepped forward, bowing low before grinning and striding off of the stage, placing his microphone in the corner and walking towards the bar.

Wait.

Towards the _bar?_

_Oh god. He's not coming over here, is he? _Blaine gasped, looking around him, behind him, anywhere, before he looked up.

Right into a pair of heated glasz eyes.


	4. Apologies :(

Hey you guys,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm almost finished chapter 4, but… I'm having a bit of a terrible time at the moment :/

Something big has happened (which I would feel more comfortable not talking about..) that's making me really unable to write anything at the moment, but I promise I'll try to finish chapter 4 as soon as I can.

I'm sorry if it's not the greatest chapter though

I hope that you guys forgive me, and thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows and everything! 3

I love you guys, even if there aren't a whole lot of you, because you're appreciating my work :3

Give me a PM if you think I should add anything, change anything, you know the whole shebang :D

Hope to write for you soon…

Love, wishesneverdocometrue 3


End file.
